jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Van and Courtney’s adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O 2006: Rejoice! The Oni arrives!
Van and Courtney’s adventures of Kamen Rider ZI-O 2006: Rejoice! The Oni Arrives! Is a crossover story written by Vanguardmaster47 and PuppyPower32 Plot It’s February and Van’s birthday is right around the corner! Woz tries to go all out for his “King” but can’t seem to figure out how to make the party perfect, so he sets out to try and learn how to give his blessings in a way worthy of his “King”. Meanwhile savannah doubts her ability to fight and comes across Kiriya Kyosuke, a student of the original kamen rider Hibiki, who claims he has enherited Hibiki’s title and powers! He agrees to join the team and give them the Hibiki ridewatch, if they can prove themselves as Onis. But when it is revealed that Kiriya doesn’t have hibiki’s powers and his student has become another hibiki, can the teams stop the Another Rider and can Kiriya truly become the Oni he was meant to be? Characters Van Solas (Kamen Rider ZI-O) Smolder Ocellus Silverstream Yona Gallus Sandbar Makini Geiz Myoukouin (Kamen Rider Geiz) Sento Kiriyu (Kamen Rider Build) Banjou Ryuga (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) Takeru Tenkuji (Kamen Rider Ghost) Shinnosuke Tomari & Mr.Belt (Kamen Rider Drive) Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider OOO) Ahnk Shotaro Hidari (kamen Rider Joker/Kamen Rider W) & Philip (Kamen Rider Cyclone/Kamen Rider W) Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade) Kenzaki Kazuma (Kamen Rider Blade) Wataru Kurenai (Kamen Rider Kiva) Kivat the Third Woz (2019) (Kamen Rider Woz) souji tendo (Kamen Rider Kabuto) kabuto Zector Kiriya Kyosuke (Kamen Rider Kyouk/ later offically becomes Kamen Rider Hibiki) Todoroki (Kamen Rider Todoroki) Bev Gilturtle Quincy Goatee Trip Hampston Roxie McTerrier Jade Catkin Edie Von Keet Austin Goldpup Savannah Cheetaby Tsukuyomi (Sue) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Dylan Dalmatian Dolly Dalmatian Courtney Elison The Thunderbolts Kion Fuli Beshte Ono Bunga Anga Rani Makucha Larxene Evil Courtney Zak Monday Great Leader Oma ZI-O Time Jackers: Woz (Rider hunter Woz) Uhr Sworz Ora Tsutomu Tsuzumiya (Another Hibiki) Trivia * Van obtains the Hibiki ridewatch * Kiriya Kyosuke becomes the new Kamen Rider Hibiki And joins the kamen rider club z Scenes Woz’s rejoice * (Woz is walking down stairs head buried deep in a calendar) * Dolly: (sliding down the banister) Bow Waka Wow! Yo Woz! Sup? * Woz: oh dolly, sorry I don’t have time to talk. Today is an important day * dolly: huh? (She follows him into the living room where geiz, sue, Smolder, dylan, And courtney are) * Courtney: Hey, Woz! * Woz: ah courtney, you have arrived. You all know why I called you here? * Geiz: um no...you didn’t tell us anything other than to be here * dylan: yeah what’s all this about? * Courtney: Is the Cruelsome Five about to attack Equestria? * Woz: no! something much more important (shows them a calendar with a circled date, february second, the current day) today is my king’s birthday! * Dolly: oh today is van’s birthday? * Courtney: Wahoo! * Woz: indeed! Now we must plan the perfect party for our king! * Dolly: king? * Smolder: woz always refers to van as “our king”. He says he is destined to become the king of kamen riders * dylan: aren’t we trying to prevent that though? * Smolder: no we are trying to stop him from becoming the “Demon king of time”. Total difference * dylan: oh. * smolder: either way though I don’t think van is too comfortable with the whole “king” thing. It’s a lot to take in. Heck where he is from we aren’t even real, so to be thrust into this world and be told he is destined to be a king, yeah I can understand how he feels. * dylan: oh...right...man I’ll never get used to the fact that from where van is from, we are cartoon characters * Woz: regardless my king is growing into his role just as well. (He sees van in the hall) Good morning my king! * Van: morning but still not into the whole king thing! (Heads into the kitchen) * Woz: see? * Dolly: yeaaaaah he is totally into it Woz. * Woz: as such we must throw him a truly royal party! * Geiz: But are you sure “Royal” is what van wants? * Woz: of course I am! * Sue: I’m not too sure.... * Woz: come on it’ll be great! Which is why i also needed you courtney, along with two other very important party planners * Courtney: Me? I’d be honored! * Smolder: Who are the two very important party planners? * (as if on cue, kion and rani show up) * kion: ok Woz what’s the emergency? * Geiz: Wait these are the two party planners you sent for? * kion and rani: party? * Woz: if anyone can give van’s party some royal zest its actual royalty! * (They all look quizzically at Woz) * Sue: (sighs) Woz don’t you think your FORCING van into being royal when he isn’t ready? * Woz: of course not! I’m only looking out for what’s best for my king! * Rani: Wait but isn’t van still...resistant to the idea Of being king? * Woz: of course not! He is fine with being king * Van: (From the kitchen yells) no I’m not! * Dolly: we should probably talk a little lower * Woz: ok so maybe he isn’t as enthusiastic about his kingship, but that’s where kion and rani come in! They have both had a similar experience to van! Suddenly given the role of leadership and all. Therefor they are perfect for helping van prepare to become king! * Kion: but everyone does things at their own pace. Van still has a lot to learn * Woz: regardless, this party will indeed be Royal kion! My soon to be king deserves only the best! * Kion: (sighs) Alright Woz, if you say so, but I still think a normal party would- * Woz: no it wouldn’t! My king deserves only the best * Dolly: (whispers to Dylan) melodramatic much? * Savannah’s Doubt * Savannah: (practicing her powers in her rider form in the training room, when makini walks by) * Makini: Hi, Savannah! * Savannah: (sighs) oh...hey Makini... * Makini: What’s wrong? * Pride of an oni * * Kiriya: hold on. I’m not just gonna give you guys the ridewatch * Yona: um....what Kiriya mean? * Kiriya: I’m not just gonna give the ridewatch to just anyone. No if you want the hibiki ridewatch, you’ll have to prove yourselves as onis to me * Silverstream: as onis? * Kiriya: you heard me. * Savannah: your on! (Savannah said shocking everyone) * Kiriya: oh? Is that so? * savannah: that’s right! We’ll prove we’re ten times the oni you think we are! * Van: thats right! We’ll face any challenge you have for us! * Dylan: um guys aren’t you kinda rushing into things? * Van: relax Dylan! We’re the kamen Rider Club Z and we can face any challenge that comes our way! * Kiriya: is that so? Well then follow me * Smolder: Savannah, are you sure you wanna do this? * Savannah: yes. I need to do this smolder * Woz: I’m in to my lord * van: you to Woz? * woz: yes. I feel like I will get the answers I need if I do this * van: not sure what that means but...ok * Courtney: Okay. But, be careful. Kiriya’s test * (The kamen Rider club z is brought out to the Oni training grounds. Van, Geiz and Woz approach a set of traditional Japanese festival drums and are drumming away on them, as ordered by Kiriya) * Van: (hitting the drums with the drum sticks in rhythm) * Woz: this. Is. EXHILARATING! (thinks to himself: I will learn how to best share my blessing with my lord. I will!) * (Woz shoves van And Geiz aside and uses all the drums alternating between all of them) * Van: wow he is super into this * Oni Training Another Hibiki Woz’s Struggle The false Hibiki Todoroki’s New student Doubts cleared Echo! Hibiki Armor! Epilogue: Happy Birthday! Category:Written Stories Category:Vanguardmaster47 Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures